


Reflection

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle, Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt
Genre: jesse is roger, well conspiracy theory he's jesse tuck, yes thats right no one knows who roger is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Crutchie meets someone who looks exactly like him while selling one day. (Written in Jesse's POV)





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> In my Tuck Everlasting/Newsies crossover, Jesse is Roger! (Written in Jesse's POV)

I'm back in New York. I've been to New York quite a few times, and it really is a pleasant place. I have a different name for New York, I think having different names is a fun game, so right now I'm Roger. Roger sells newspapers in Brooklyn (I told Winnie all about being a newsie, she loved my stories about Spot Conlon), but today I feel like adventuring in Manhattan. I decide not to sell papers so the Manhattan newsies don't think I'm invading on their turf.

The weather is nice today, so I walk to Central Park. There are always good climbing trees there.

"Extray, extray! Excitin' murder in hospital! Doctor killed my insane patient! Ya heard the story right here!" A wandering newsie calls. I walk over to the boy, deciding that the least I can do is buy a paper.

I stare back at a perfect image of me.

Well, not a perfect image, I'm a bit taller, a bit older (Ha, a bit. I mean he's a bit younger than 17.), and he has a crutch under his right arm. Why does he have a- Of course. His leg. The boy's right leg is twisted at an odd angle, hanging limply at his side. Polio, I'm guessing.

"You look exactly like me." The newsie says.

"You look exactly like me!" Our voices sound the same too.

"Wanna buy a pape?" The other me asks.

"Sure." I reply, reaching into my pocket for spare change. I find a dime and give it to other me in exchange for one of his papers.

"Thank you!' Other me says brightly. "I'se is Crutchie." Even our smiles are the same!

"Jes-" I start to say out of instinct. I catch myself and change course. "Roger. How do?" I hold out my hand to shake. Crutchie spits in his and takes mine.

"It's a pleasure ta meet ya, Roger."

"You as well, Crutchie."

"So uh, what brings you ta New York?" Crutchie asks politely, shifting his weight on his crutch.

"Just visiting." I say casually."

"Got folks here?"

"My folks are out in Michigan right now, I think."

"That's excitin'. I ain't never been nowhere but here. Me an' a pal wanna go ta Santa Fe, but to do that ya need money, an' money ain't too easy ta get."

"I'm sure you'll get to go someday." I reassure him. Crutchie smiles a bit.

"D'ya wanna go have lunch?" He asks.

"I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment of kudos if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
